


型一黃瀨與型二黃瀨鷸蚌相爭(?)

by abcxyz0214



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: 是惡搞型一誤差與型二誤差的冷標題……總之是渣黃+汪黃對話！
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya





	型一黃瀨與型二黃瀨鷸蚌相爭(?)

「我真的很討厭想那種事情啦。」黃瀨看著對面的自己，手裡傳著簡訊給那個莫名其妙就黏上交往起來的女朋友，嘴裡和腦裡卻想著別人：「如果小黑子真的不喜歡我的話，我一定會死掉的……」

「所以你沒想要告白？」一把搶過對方的手機刪除那些無意義的甜言蜜語，隨便打上「分手吧」就發出簡訊，黃瀨把手機扔回給那個完全不在乎自己舉動的黃瀨：「也太沒用了點。」

「可、可是！」對於突然開始猛烈傳出來訊鈴聲的手機皺了皺眉，黃瀨毫不留情地關閉電源將手機扔進書包，抬起頭時，才對另一個黃瀨露出沮喪的表情：「我覺得小黑子不會說喜歡我的……」

用力捏扁手上的飲料紙杯，黃瀨從座位上起身，看著自己的臉露出那種沒出息的表情，不舒服到讓他發出了不屑的嘖聲：「你就繼續當小黑子的狗吧。我和你可不一樣。」

「如果小黑子不會喜歡上我，那我也不會讓小黑子喜歡上別人的。」瞇起漂亮的鳳眼，黃瀨露出了志在必得的微笑：

「小黑子身邊的人，只能是我。」

**Author's Note:**

> 大概就是這樣、即興寫寫！哎唷喂呀雖然不擅長但好想寫有點兒S的變態黃瀨 ^q^


End file.
